ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Framed
Framed is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode starts showing a city, where the Tennysons wait in a long line to buy a newly released game, a game that Ben refers to as Sumo Slammers 2.1. Gwen infers that he has the game, but he explains that it’s version 2.1, and that there is a big difference. Gwen can’t wait any longer, and insists that they should go somewhere cool from the heat. So, they decide to enter a nearby bookstore. Later, as they come back out of the store, Gwen wonders how Ben’s doing after waiting for so long. The line is no longer there, but Four Arms comes out, and he causes rampage with the police. Gwen and Grandpa Max are shocked, as they interpret that Ben is the one to blame. The Special Alien Capture Team arrive, and prepare to capture Four Arms . Before doing so, Gwen runs up to him, and tries to stop him. With no luck, he continues and ends up being shot by the SACT. Unfortunately, Four Arms leaps off, and leaves them behind. At the RV, Gwen is infuriated by Ben’s recent actions over a video game. Ben appears to be calm and quiet as he plays his new game. While Gwen interrogates Ben, he says that he has been at the RV the whole time. Gwen tries to take the information out of him by showing him a clip of Four Arms destroying the city as evidence. Grandpa Max seems to be on Ben’s side, though Gwen has a good point. So, Ben tries to prove her wrong by going out to the city to find clues to solve the mystery. Ben spots Four Arms in an alleyway, and he goes after him. He attempts to activate the Omnitrix to transform into XLR8, though no luck. Ben finds Four Arms at the top of the US Mint building, and Ben decides to go after him. Inside, Gwen and Grandpa Max seem to find Ben anywhere, but they soon find Heatblast attacking the place. Gwen heads to him and insists that he should stop what he’s doing. Heatblast doesn’t seem to be listening to her order. Out of nowhere, Ben appears in front of Grandpa Max behind her. She then realizes that Ben is telling the truth about the alien whose impersonating his alien forms. Heatblast attempts to attack back, but Diamondhead appears just in time to protect her. Diamondhead prepares to fight Heatblast, but he's stopped by coins that were held in a large container above him. As Heatblast arrives before him, he reveals his true identity. It was Kevin, the teenage sociopath who Ben has met before. He explains that last time they met he had absorbed enough of the energy from the Omnitrix that he now has access to all of Ben's alien forms, but at the cost of losing access to his orriginal human form now he's seeking to use his curse to ruin Ben's reputation as a hero. Kevin transforms into Stinkfly, and flies away, leaving Diamondhead behind with the authorities. Diamondhead tries to explain that he's not the one responsible for such actions. They don’t seem to believe him, and Gwen comes by to back his story up. So Diamondhead has no other choice but to fight. As he runs off, Diamondhead looks for an area to hide. Two soldiers find him, and shoot him, but Diamondhead counters back by knocking the platform down. As Diamondhead continues to find a way out, he's again detected, but this time, he's trapped between two teams of SACT agents. To make matters worse, the Omnitrix is about to lose power. As he brainstorms for an idea, he jumps down, and he transforms back to normal just in time. He fakes an act by appearing to protect himself from Diamondhead. As Ben returns back to Gwen and Grandpa Max, Gwen is relived to see Ben again. The SACT leader, Steel, somehow is suspicious of Ben’s watch, though he lets them through, but orders his troops to follow them, just in case. In the RV, they discuss with each other with what’s happened so far. Gwen finds news headlines on the Internet, and it seems that Kevin has been busy using Ben’s alien forms to wreak havoc in major cities. All of a sudden, a trolley train is shown heading down the street, and Ben decides to help out. It seems to appear that Kevin is using Upgrade to take control of the car. As Ben tries to transforms into Upgrade, he changes into Wildmutt instead, but there is no other choice but to use what he has now. As Wildmutt runs to the rescue, it seems that the SACT has also been tracking them. Inside the car, the driver tries to stop the car, but Kevin pulls it out, which makes their situation worse. Wildmutt is behind them, and eventually gets on top of the car. Kevin finds him, and tries to get him off, though Wildmutt was able to get inside the car. Behind the car, Grandpa Max pilots the RV, transformed into its aerodynamic form. Inside the car, Kevin was able to get Wildmutt down, and he tries to get away with it by leaving and flying off with Stinkfly. The car continues to move, and is headed to a nearby pier. Grandpa Max gets close enough and tells Wildmutt to get on the RV to throw a grappling hook to put on the car. Grandpa Max did all he could do to brake the movements. Before the car fell to its doom, Grandpa Max and Wildmutt were able to save everyone inside it. Later at night, the RV stops in a parking lot, and Grandpa Max and Gwen come out. It seems that they were there to pick Ben up after the incident. In an unfortunate situation, the SACT was there to take the Tennysons down, after seeing that they were involved with the alien business. The leader continues to be suspicious of the Omnitrix, but before doing anything else, they receive a report that there's a crystal alien (Kevin in Diamond Head form) on the loose. The Tennysons get away at this time, though he says he’s not over with them yet. While Lieutenant Steel gets down to the bridge to deal with Kevin, he’s no match for him, and he beats him up. Four Arms was there in time to save him. As he begins to fight Kevin, the SACT readies their weapon. Gwen says that they shouldn't, because it might hit her cousin also. Steel gives an order to his troops not to shoot until on his command. As Diamondhead is no match for Four Arms’ strength, he turns into Heatblast, which he was able to have a slight advantage. However, Four Arms was able to knock him into the air, but he turns into Stinkfly. Before Stinkfly was able to attack Four Arms, he transforms back into Kevin. Four Arms comes up to him, readying a punch, though Ben didn't want to destroy him. He says that he wasn't worth killing, and he (Kevin 11).]]never was. With that, Kevin's rage causes his ability to regulate the absorbed power failed altogether, causing him to mutate into a horrifying chimera/mixture of the original Omnitrix aliens. This time, Kevin had the advantage, and where-as before he could only transform back in human form for a short amount of time now he finds himself completely unable to return to human form which only intensifies his grudge against Ben. But Steel commands his men to shoot Kevin. With this, they successfully take him down, and he falls from the top of the bridge, down to the deep ocean water. Steel realizes that Four Arms isn't an enemy, and Four Arms leaves him behind. As the Tennysons drive off to their next destination, Lieutenant Steel stops them to have a talk with them. He wonders why aliens show up all of a sudden when they're there, but he lets them go. As they drive off, Kevin’s status is unknown, as the dark ocean shows a small area where he fell (and the water starts bubbling). Events *The gang encounters Kevin again. *The gang meets the Special Alien Capture Team. *Kevin transformed into Ben's aliens without any human help (but with help of his abilities). *Kevin becomes Kevin 11. Debuts *Lt. Steel *Special Alien Capture Team Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lt. Steel *Special Alien Capture Team (SACT) Omnitrix aliens used by Ben *Diamondhead *Wildmutt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Four Arms Kevin's alien transformations *Four Arms *Heatblast (x2) *Stinkfly (x4) *Diamondhead *Upgrade (x2) *Wildmutt (mentioned) *Ripjaws (mentioned and in newspaper) *Ghostfreak (mentioned) *Kevin 11 Quotes Trivia *The trio's sixteenth stop is San Fransisco. *Despite never appearing again in the flesh, Lt Steel and the S.A.C.T. agents appeared in Ben's dream sequence in Perfect Day. *It's opposite when Kevin said he only can change into one of Ben's alien forms for a few minutes, but Ben can change into one of his aliens also a few minutes. This could be an expression (or exaggeration) that Kevin is look opon as a freak and a monster, whereas Ben is a hero. *Kevin's versions of the Omnitrix's aliens don't have the Omnitrix logo on their body. *It's unlikely that Ben's reputation got around so fast. How could anyone have known who he was, what his alien forms are, and everything else about him so quickly? *Kevin's alien forms lack any icon of Cannonbolt. Whatever Kevin absorbed, the 11th form was not included but only 11 aliens are included. *Kevin's abilities made himself transform into Ben's alien forms. *This is the last time Kevin is in human form for the remainder of the original Ben 10 series. Ken 10 didn't count since that took place in an alternate future. *This episode is when Kevin gets his first mutation. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc